After Frozen
by Number Ten
Summary: This from a dream I had recently and I knew I had to write it down. It was very detailed, it's Jelsa based and the sequel to Frozen. It is supposed to be on ice, that's how I dreamed it. I even managed to get the songs down.
1. After Frozen Plot

Queen Elsa wants a quiet time after the chaos in Arendelle, but Anna has other plans. When a decree from their parents is read, Elsa must marry or she will forfeit the throne, Elsa has a difficult decision to make. One night while she's sleeping, a pair of glowing eyes appear and casts a spell on Elsa. Anna decides to throw a ball so that Elsa can find a husband. Elsa can't stand all the attention and ends up ruining the ball with her ice powers. After the disaster and with Anna's wedding around the corner, Elsa decides to take some time away. Meanwhile, a mischievous boy ends up being blown into Elsa's castle by mistake and he is amazed, showing off his own set of ice powers. The two meet for the first time and spend time together, playing with their ice powers and growing closer. Unfortunately, Jack Frost is called away to the meet with the Guardians. When he meets up with them, they warn him that Pitch Black is back and that many people are in danger. Jack can't focus knowing that Elsa's waiting for him. However, their bliss is interrupted when a rather handsome duke insists that Elsa marries him instead. Anna's wedding goes off with little or no issue, including both couples proclaim their love to each other. It is not long after the wedding that Anna disappears. Act ends here.

Elsa sends Jack out to find her sister while she attempts to keep Prince Hans's army at bay. She manages to stop the army with a spectacular display of ice powers. However, she cannot enjoy the victory knowing her sister is in danger. She ends up kissing the Duke just as Jack comes back with a report. Angry and hurt, Jack flies away and conjures a large snowstorm to cover the land. He makes a snowflake in the shape of a heart and cries to himself. That's when Jack is attacked by Pitch Black's army and vanishes, leaving his staff behind. Elsa, thinking she's responsible for the storm tries to calm it, but she ends up creating her own version of chaos and she flees into the storm. She sings about her confusion and pain and trying to let it go again, but fails. She finds Jack's staff and the snowflake and realizes she truly loves him too. Elsa searches and finds Pitch's lair, only to discover that the duke she kissed was Pitch all along. He also reveals that the spell he cast earlier was sealed by their kiss, Pitch now has control of her powers. Pitch forces Elsa to attack Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven before using her ice magic to attack Anna and Jack. Unable to control herself, Elsa begs Pitch to release the others and she will do as he asks. He lets Sven, Kristoff and Olaf go, but forces Elsa to choose between the two she loves most. Jack is now trapped in a dark spell and Anna has turned into an ice sculpture. (The reason this has occurred is because these are Elsa's worst nightmares) In desperation, Elsa releases a blast of ice that wounds Pitch by mistake. At that point, Jack is released slightly. Elsa realizes that Pitch was feeding off her fear. She manages to fight for control of her abilities, and the two engage in an aggressive fight. Jack manages to escape and help finish off Pitch. However, Anna doesn't thaw and the group finds out that it must be a trade for one life over the other. Elsa agrees to take Anna's place, she kisses Jack before anyone can protest and does so. Anna cries for her sister and Jack wants to give up his abilities to be with Elsa. That's when Elsa thaws, her sacrifice for Anna and her love for Jack broke both the spells that entrapped her. An act of true love unfroze her and putting love over fear broke Pitch's control over her.

Back in Arendelle, Jack proposes to Elsa and she accepts, securing her place on the throne. However, Jack is called away again, somewhere around the world. Not wishing to be separated for long, Elsa agrees to wait for him, next time he will bring her with him and the two share a final kiss. The story ends with the kingdom celebrating and Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf wave to Jack as he vanishes over the horizon.


	2. After Frozen Soundtrack

ACT I

Welcome to Arendelle! Ensemble

Love is Real Anna and Elsa

Suits Male ensemble and Elsa

Something Special Jack Frost and Elsa

Seasons! Olaf

Wedding Bells Ensemble

Vows of Love Kristoff and Anna, Elsa and Jack Frost

Arendelle Ensemble

ACT II

Let it go (Reprisal) Elsa

Love is Real (Reprisal) Elsa and Jack

Forced Love Duke

Pitch's Symphony Pitch Black

Do you want to Build a Snowman? Anna

Finale/Goodbye Ensemble


End file.
